1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to bails, including pendants with one or more bail formations, these are jewelers findings which hang on a chain, most bails hold a locket, pendant, cross and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bails now in existence generally are used to hang on a chain, most bails hold a locket, pendant cross and the like. Jewelers classify bails as findings.
Most chains have a clasp which is used to connect the two ends of the chain and keep said two ends securely together. Thus a chain encircles the wearers neck. Such clasp is placed at the back of the wearers neck.
While a person is wearing a chain with a bail and locket, pendant, cross and the like, or a pendant with one or more bail formations, a chain slides through bails now in existence and travels around the wearers neck toward the front. The clasp now becomes very visible and highly unattractive. Sometimes the wearer is unaware. Those wearers that are aware will periodically move the clasp to the back of their neck because they want the clasp hidden from view.